dawntidefandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
For an index of all equipment see Category:Equipment There are varying types of slots for equipment in Dawntide which are listed below. Armor Slots These slots are for armor and clothes and the only slots that + to armor will ever appear in (asides from enchantments). Typically items worn in these slots will offer +Armor and +/-Appearance. *Head *Chest *Feet *Legs *Gloves Accessory Slots These slots are for jewelry and other accessories. Typically items worn in these slots will offer +Appearance and +Spell Power (even unechanted jewelry can increase the power of your spells - jewelry is the chief equipment of the spellcaster). *Ears (1 slot) *Fingers (2 slots) *Neck *Waist Weapon Slots *Weapon For wielding a melee weapon such as a sword or mace. Wielding a weapon usually lowers your appearance. *Shield For wielding a shield if you are not using a twohanded weapon. Wielding a shield usually lowers your appearance. *Ranged For wielding a missile or thrown weapon. Wielding a ranged weapon usually lowers your appearance. *Utility a Skinning knife, Smiths hammer or Mining Axe... any utility tool can be placed in this slot. *Back Can either be used as a cloak or additional backpack Equipment Attributes and Effects Weapons For a list of weapons see the Weaponsmith Recipes Weapons, both melee and ranged, have Damage and Delay attributes. The Damage attribute is a multiplier for how much raw damage they can maximally inflict per hit, while Delay determines how often the weapon will strike. The faster a weapon is, the faster your Speed will build up in combat, and conversely, Force will build up faster with a slow weapon. Focus Focus is an attribute governing how well your character can use Sorcery. Many types of symbols and precious stones will permit the user to channel magic through them, allowing even mundane amulets, rings and earrings to act as a source of Focus. The higher your Focus, the less Mana you need pay for the spells you cast, and conversely, the lower it gets, the more extra Mana you will have to pay – for example, at 100 Focus, you might pay only 50% Mana for all spells, while at -100 you pay 200%. Focus is increased by jewelry and other ornaments, and decreased by wearing armor. Armor When attacked by a melee or ranged attack, a check will be made comparing many of your attacker's factors versus your own (for example Strength, Weapon Skill and Brawl VS Dexterity, Armor skill and Balance) to determine if an attack is a successful hit or a Glancing Blow. A successful attack will inflict full damage, while a glancing hit will reduce the damage of the attack to 25% of what it should otherwise do. Armor provides the base chance of an attack turning into a Glancing Hit and is your primary means of protection in combat. There are ways to reduce damage after a hit or a glance, such as Resistances and Perks, but no attack will ever do less than 10% of its maximum damage. In other words, you will always do some damage in combat - there are no “misses.” Even the most skilled fighter can be brought down by enough peasants swinging clubs at him, if he’s not careful. Armor Effects There are three types of Armor: Light, Medium and Heavy. Typically, the heavier the armor, the better protection it offers, but this protection does not come without trade-offs. Every type of armor brings with it penalties. Shown below are the effects for wearing a full suit of each type: The effects are reduced if you are only wearing some armor, or will be a mix of several if you are wearing mixed armor types, etc. Death When you die, you leave your mortal coil behind, including all the items were on it. Equipment can make you powerful in Dawntide, but it is always at a risk: Anything you have, you can lose. You may be able to recover it, or have a friend nearby to do so for you... but it's no sure bet. Category:Dawntide